Monday is Wash Day
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: First appeared in the Zaratan's Guess the Author Contest at GWA.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from elsewhere, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

**Monday Is Wash Day.**

Kim lifted the washer lid. She took her clothes out carefully and set them in dryer next to the washer. She was surprised when she took out a tie-dyed baby T-shirt. It wasn't familiar. It was red, green, and white with a pink heart on the front. She gasped.

Then she looked in the washer and saw a red shirt and a green shirt - in with her 'bright colors' load!

"Tweebs!" Kim bellowed.

"What?" said Jim as he poked his head into the laundry room. Tim followed immediately after.

Kim simply scowled as she held up her T-shirt in one hand and the boy's shirts in the other.

"Cool T-shirt, Kim!" said Tim.

"We'll get ours back when they're dry, thanks," said Jim.

"You ruined my shirt!" Kim yelled as she reached into the washer. "and half of my light clothes!" she pull out a green-and-red splotched pair of sweat pants.

"We didn't know," said Jim.

"We just put them in the washer," said Tim.

"_You _washed them," said Jim.

Kim growled loudly as Jim and Tim casually retreated.

Then Mom came in, "Something wrong, Dear?"

"The tweebs put these brand new shirts in my hot water load!" Kim tossed the shirts down dramatically.

"Hmm," Mrs. Possible looked at the T-shirt. "It hasn't set yet. If you wash them again with extra amounts of color bleach, it may come back out." Then she smiled, "If not, you can start a trend!"

"Yeah," Kim frowned as she remembered the last time she had started a fashion trend.

She then prepared her clothes to be rewashed. "I'll bet Shego never has problems like this!" she muttered as she poured in the bleach.

"Who did this?" Shego bellowed.

Several henchman playing cards turned to see Shego holding one of her trademark green and black jumpsuits up as she stood in the doorway.

The henchmen looked at one another for a moment, still wearing their poker faces.

"Well?" Shego asked with the same force as she draped the wet jumpsuit over the dry one she wearing.

Lou spoke up meekly, "The boss was doing some laundry."

Shego responded with only a growl as she left the room.

The guards did hear her bellow, "Dra-_kken_!" from the hall.

"Something wrong, Shego?" Drakken didn't look up from his worktable when she came into his lab.

"These are DRY CLEAN ONLY!" she bellowed though she was only a few feet from him.

He raised his head and looked at the wet uniform, "It looks fine."

"You've ruined the circuitry!" said Shego angrily.

Drakken's face lit up, still confused. "Circuitry?"

Shego touched her belt. The outfit she was wearing changed instantly from a jumpsuit to a shorts and tank top set, still in her trademark green and black pattern. "How do you think I change so fast?"

"I hadn't noticed," he said frankly.

Shego tried to ignore that. "There are only three of these in the world!" She waved the ruined high tech jumpsuit in front of her.

"_You_ gave one of them to Kim Possible back in Peru last year. _Now_ you've stuck this one in this single form. So I've got just the one working suit!" Shego started to breathe heavily after her tirade.

"I was just trying to help," said Drakken.

"Stay out of my things!" Shego yelled before she stomped back to her room.

"I'll bet Kim Possible's computer geek never has problems like this," Drakken sulked.

Wade put on his gas mask and opened the container. To his horror, the container was empty. He ripped off the gas mask and yelled down the hall, "Mom!"

"Yes, Dear?" came the sweet call.

"Did you go into my orange container?"

"Your father needed his socks back and I have to wash them first."

"Then buy him new socks!" Wade called down. "I can't make stink gloss without dirty socks!"

Wade sighed as he closed the container again, "I'll bet Ron never has these problems."

"Ron," Mrs. Stoppable called as she came in from work. "Did you finish the laundry?"

"It's in -" Ron said as he cocked the controller in his hand and unconsciously stuck his tongue out one side of his mouth. "the dryer," his fingers were a flurry over the buttons as zombies attacked the knight on the screen in front of Ron from all sides.

"The dryer that's no longer running?" his mom called from the laundry room a moment later.

"Oops," Ron said sheepishly.

Rufus took advantage of the distraction. His paws flew about his controller in surreal patterns, causing the barbarian on the screen to rescue the knight from the encroaching zombies and 'stealing' valuable combat points.

Ron decided to forget the current game and went into the laundry room, "Sorry, Mom."

"'Sorry' doesn't get the wrinkles out of these clothes," Mrs. Stoppable scolded softly. "Now I have to iron these," she frowned. "I guess we'll have to order out for dinner."

"I'll cook!" Ron said anxiously.

Mrs. Stoppable eyed him carefully, "You?"

"You'll love it, I promise!" Ron then ran into the kitchen to start.

Mrs. Stoppable sighed, "Kim's mother probably never has problems like this."

* * *

-

* * *

Inspired by observations made watching "Crush", "Go Team Go", "The Truth Hurts" and "Overdue".  



End file.
